


"You're lucky I like you~" A Moira x Reader Fic

by Executioner8810



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Overwatch - Freeform, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executioner8810/pseuds/Executioner8810
Summary: From my tumblr: https://exeart.tumblr.com/post/169326245061/can-you-do-a-really-cheesy-fic-with-moria-and-herEnjoy! Feel free to send requests on tumblr!





	"You're lucky I like you~" A Moira x Reader Fic

“Moira~” you whined, wrapping your arms around your Irish lover. She was hunched over, fiddling with her chemicals and notes, facing away from you. Moira sighed in exasperation and you grinned as you felt her long slender fingers curl around your wrists. “I’m working.”

“You’ve been working non-stop for a week now, pay attention to me!” You knew how this whiny and somewhat childish behaviour of yours always succeeded in stopping Moira from doing her work. You rarely did this, but since Blackwatch gave her tons of stuff to do this week you began to feel really lonely.

Moira rolled her eyes, but from her tone, you could practically feel her smile. “Such a needy person I’ve come to… date, hmm?” She cooed, drumming her fingers up and down your arms.

Neither of you expected to be together. Considering you were new to Blackwatch, you were slightly intimidated by its members, Moira being one of them. She gave off a sense of superiority and cynicism that prevented you from approaching her willingly at first. After being assigned to her squadron by Gabriel, however, you had no choice.

You expected her to scream and yell at you for every mistake you made behind closed doors. Moira proved to be the complete opposite. She praised and complimented you whenever you did something right, and while she did not welcome failure, ensured to teach you properly till you understood it. It was probably because of such small things that made you like her. For her to accept your confession about half a year later made you even more open, becoming comfortable with giving her random bouts of physical affection.

Back to the present, you giggled as Moira wriggled in your grasp, turning to face you. You felt the blush rise to your cheeks as you witnessed her in her glorious and neat white lab coat, her bright orange hair stylishly combed back, and her duel coloured eyes focusing on your being. Her thin lips had curled up into the smirk you loved so much. 

“Feeling lonely without me around, pet?” She petted your head, considering you were shorter than her (not many girls can match her height). You just nodded, tiptoeing up to give her a quick peck on the nose. She drew back in slight surprise, but she quickly regained composure.

“You are lucky I like you,” Moira said, chuckling slightly. She still hadn’t gotten used to your sudden boldness and change in attitude. She found it very amusing how much of a change there was in the way you presented yourself after she accepted your confession.

“That’s all I needed, see you back at home!” You hopped back, the big grin on your face clearly evident. Yep, all you needed was a hug and some acknowledgement from your lover, and you were good to go.

What a nice visit it had turned out to be. As the doors to her lab closed, Moira took note. Perhaps she would come in and surprise you in your office next time.


End file.
